The present invention relates to a substrate for integrated circuits.
For the realization of electronic circuits, one has to use a substrate, generally constituted by a ceramic plate, on which are secured several components of the circuit, i.e. one or several integrated circuits and discrete elements such as resistances, capacitances, and others. Such substrate are provided with conductive tracks to which are connected, by conductive connecting means, the terminals or leads of the several elements of the circuit secured to the substrate.
So far as the integrated circuits are concerned, it can happen that circuits which provide like functions have different shapes, especially so far as the arrangement of their leads is concerned, depending on their origin, or in other words on whether they are made by one manufacturer or another. It has consequently been necessary either to have several different substrates, corresponding to the different types of integrated circuits which can be used, or to make connections between the leads of the integrated circuits and conductive tracks of the substrate which are not directly opposite to each other. In either case the disadvantages are obvious.
The object of the present invention is to furnish a substrate permitting integrated circuits of two different types to be indiscriminately mounted on it at the place intended to receive an integrated circuit, or at each of these places if the substrate is intended to receive several integrated circuits.